


(Unfinished) BokuAka College AU

by bnhadump



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, OOC, have fun cringing at my old unfinished work LMAO, its so fucking bad i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhadump/pseuds/bnhadump
Summary: Akaashi Promised Bokuto That He Would Go To His College After Bokuto Graduates. At The End Of The Year, Akaashi Said He Changed His Mind, Saying He Wanted To Go To A Different School. Bokuto Is Both Heart Broken And Furious At Akaashi. He Screams That Akaashi Was A Terrible Setter, Not Only That, He Exclaims He Is A Horrible Friend. Akaashi Is Hurt By That And Argues That If Bokuto Was Truly His Friend, He Would Have Supported Akaashi Instead Of Being Selfish And Shouting At Him For Choosing To Go To His Dream School. The Argument Ends With Akaashi Walking Off, Hearing Bokuto’s Yells Behind Him. A Year Later, Its Time For Akaashi To Choose A College. Flashbacks Of The Fight From Last Year Filled His Mind As He sent An Application To Bokuto’s College After Receiving News That He Wasn’t Accepted To His Dream College. A Week After Filling It Out, He Receives A Letter In The Mail Saying He Was Accepted. He Decided That He Wanted To Go Into Photography While Also Playing On The Colleges’ Volleyball Team Incase Photography Didn’t Work Out. He Prayed That He Didn’t Have To Work With Bokuto Often On The Team. Akaashi Was Only Prepared To See Bokuto Only At Practice Times, He Wasn’t Prepared To Live With Him For The Next Four Years.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(Unfinished) BokuAka College AU

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so sorry for this, this is like 2 years old and this account is meant for dumping old cringy fics, learn from my terrible mistakes and bad writing in this fic and better yourself new writers reading this also feel free to steal this idea and write it out for yourself, i think it would be cool if you showed me what you did with the idea too i love reading fics <3
> 
> also don't be ashamed if you actually enjoyed this fic its just that me as a writer personally feels that this old writing from 2 years ago is definitely not good compared to my newer ones

Akaashi was walking into the locker room, sweating sliding down his face and onto the floor. There was only two people left at the gym practicing. Akaashi and Bokuto. They had decided that they would practice together one last time before Bokuto graduates. Earlier that day, The 3rd years graduating, including Bokuto, were saying their goodbyes and had a small goodbye party with the team, everyone wishing them good luck for college. At the end, Bokuto had a small speech since he was the captain and for once, he said something wise. Saying how proud he was for everyone and that everyone should keep practicing the way they were. He had also said they had a ways to go before becoming an amazing team but, that didn’t mean they should give up then. I know, surprising, isn’t it? Everyone had left after the speech but, Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to leave practice without practicing. Bokuto decided he’d stay also, wanting to spike at least a few tosses from Akaashi before leaving. After growing too tired to spike anymore, Bokuto suggested that they stop for today. As much as Akaashi wanted this to continue forever, he had to agree. Now, they end up in the locker rooms, their backs facing each other.

“Bokuto-San” Akaashi said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, Akaashi?” Bokuto said

“I have something to tell you”

“What is it? Is it that you don’t want me to leave for college? Well, I’m sorry but, I have to-“ Bokuto was cut off.

“Bokuto-San, I’m not going to the same college as you” Said, gritting his teeth.

Akaashi had made a promise back at the beginning of the year, Bokuto begging him to please go to his college. Akaashi agreed to it, promising to follow him. Bokuto had stuck out his pinky finger at that time. Though, it was a childish act and Akaashi couldn’t help but let a small giggle out, he hooked his pinky finger onto his and said “I promise” once again. But here he is now, breaking it, being self-fish enough to explain that he wanted to go to his dream college and not Bokuto’s. Yet, he still hoped that Bokuto would be understanding enough to support him and his dreams. Oh, how he was wrong.

“W-what?! Your kidding me, right? This must be a prank, right? No, you wouldn’t do that, you definitely wouldn’t. Akaashi, why?! Why are you breaking the promise now?! Why the hell did you even make the promise when you couldn’t even keep in the first place, huh!?’ Bokuto exclaimed, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I want to go to Kamii, I want to go into photography Bokuto-San” He said, staring into Bokuto’s eyes to show him he’s being serious”

“You… You… You god damn asshole, Akaashi! Or should I say, Asshole! You promised me that you would follow me, that you wouldn’t leave me behind and now your telling me that you want to follow your dreams instead, eh?! Your so self-fish!” He roared, his voice getting much louder than before.

“Your calling me selfish?! You want me to follow you instead of persuading my own dreams!” Akaashi yelled, rage taking control of his thoughts.

“God, you’re such a terrible setter! No, not a setter. You’re a terrible friend. What kind of friend leaves the other behind?” Bokuto says, his voice getting quieter.

“What kind of friend becomes so selfish to the point where they can’t even support their friend’s dreams? To the point where they refuse to let them leave them just for their sake?” Akaashi said quietly yet firmly, staring into Bokuto’s eyes with both sorrow and fury.

Bokuto stood there, silent. He had never been silent before. He was always yelling and bouncing around, a smile on his face. But now, his eyes were filled to the brim with tears desperate to escape but were held back. His smile now a frown, his lips quivering as he tried to hold back the flood, anxious to escape from his eyes, wanting to flow down his face so badly. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t cry. As much as he felt like it, there was something holding him back from falling to his knees and sobbing his eyes out. Perhaps he didn’t want to guilt-trip Akaashi into following him. He wanted Akaashi to be by his side so gravely but, he also wanted Akaashi to be happy. And if Akaashi was happy doing what he wanted, then Bokuto would be happy too. But, at the time, Bokuto had let his wants and emotions take over. Akaashi turned around to face his locker, grabbing his things. His arms were shaking from both rage and from the slight bit of fear and sorrow this argument had given him. He was fearful that Bokuto was right, that he was such a terrible friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of being a terrible friend, especially to Bokuto. Bokuto is one of the few people who is close to him. He had always closed himself off, hiding from friends and even family. Never seeking help from anyone. Yet, Bokuto had gotten so close to him in just two years. He didn’t want to lose him but, he also wanted to follow his dreams. Akaashi closed his locker, turned to the side, and proceeded to walk past the other lockers, turning the corner to head straight down and out of the locker room, leaving Bokuto behind.


End file.
